No Limits
by RomulusRemus
Summary: My version of why Vegeta eventually decided to train in space during those three fateful years.


Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine at all.  
  
A/N:This is my speculation of why Vegeta eventually decided to train in space to achieve super saiyan. This isn't going to go up to the part where he actually becomes a super saiyan, just until he leaves for space.  
  
Bulma gently rocked Trunks in her arms. Since he was born her nights had become filled with scattered naps that interrupted her normal sleep. He was hungry again. He was always hungry. Like someone else she knew.  
  
She cast her gaze to the direction of the gravity room. She couldn't see it from where she was sitting but she knew he was in there. Training.  
  
She glanced at the clock and gave long sigh. Vegeta hadn't spent a night in bed with her since Trunks had been born. He had started training religiously. Only stopping for meals and an hour nap in the afternoon. She would often berate him about his lack of sleep, the dark circles under his eyes and the lack of time he spent with Trunks.  
  
Especially the lack of time he spent with Trunks. He never argued with her. He simply didn't reply. And after a while she stopped asking. Secretly she missed him arguing with her. If he weren't so possessed with his training he would have felt the same.  
  
Bulma looked down at Trunks. He was fast asleep. She carefully put him back in his crib, which had just recently been moved into her room. It was the only good thing that had come of Vegeta training night and day. If you could call a shorter walk to a crying baby good.  
  
She lay back in bed and just as quickly sat up when Vegeta entered the room. "Vegeta?" She said, even though she knew it was he.  
  
He looked at her defeat cast onto his features. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He came in and lay next to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" It was the first thing he'd said to her in days.  
  
"You know."  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned his gaze to the ceiling. "You can do it," she said softly.  
  
Vegeta said nothing and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Vegeta I." Bulma stopped herself from saying something she had wanted to say ever since they'd stopped talking.  
  
Vegeta turned to her. "What is it woman?"  
  
Bulma smiled at the 'woman.' She'd missed that. It was like he had been gone. Like he had died. Bulma grimaced. She had to tell him.  
  
"Vegeta, the androids."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
Bulma cleared her throat. "Well.I know you can beat the androids but."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Be careful okay?"  
  
"I don't need."  
  
Bulma held up a hand to silence him. Then she looked into his eyes, temporarily losing herself in the black abyss. "Okay?"  
  
Vegeta simply nodded and turned away. Then taking a very big risk, Bulma carefully put her head on his chest. Vegeta tensed under the weight and looked down at her. She looked so content. For a moment Vegeta got a brief feel of missing her. Vegeta relaxed and drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
Vegeta was gone when Bulma woke up and when she checked the Gravity Room it wasn't on. She shook of the ominous feeling and simply told herself 'He went to spar with Goku. He went to spar with Goku.'  
  
She was half right. He had gone to see Goku, but he had no intention of starting a spar. He hovered about the Son residence waiting. Gohan and Piccolo were already sparring in the front yard. Gohan laughed and Vegeta was instantly reminded of his infant son at home. Goku finally came out and immediately looked to Vegeta.  
  
Knowing this was his cue Vegeta lowered himself to the ground. "Kakkarot," he growled.  
  
"Spar time already Vegeta? I still haven't healed from the last bout."  
  
"No. I want to.talk." The words seemed foreign on his tongue. It almost felt stupid to be talking to his rival. You're only suppose to exchange threats, not advice.  
  
"Sure Vegeta, we'll take a little flight while we're at it. I'll be right back guys." He said and Vegeta followed him into the air.  
  
They landed after a mile passed and Goku faced Vegeta. "What's up?" He said, leaning against a tree.  
  
Vegeta was beginning to think this was a bad idea. He cleared his voice, but couldn't find the words.  
  
"You haven't reached it yet?" Goku said gently.  
  
Vegeta was about to shoot an insult back to him but Goku continued. "I don't suppose you want to know why?"  
  
Vegeta looked at his boots growling an inaudiable response. Goku understood and went on. "It has nothing to do with your physical training really Vegeta, I meant it when I said I hadn't healed completely. You're a great fighter and are just within reach of super saiyan."  
  
"What has it got to do with then?"  
  
Goku sighed. "You and I are so different Vegeta," Goku shook himself and continued. "I think it's better if.if you were to take a vacation."  
  
"A vacation?"  
  
Goku smiled and look to the sky. "To space. Bulma has a ship doesn't she? You have plenty of time. Find a nice abandoned planet and you're good."  
  
"What's the difference between training there and training here?"  
  
Goku gave a secretive smile. "Remember when I came back from Yardrat? How I told y'all that I didn't have time to punch in Earth's coordinates on the ship?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I did have time. But I didn't want to. I was unsure of my power. I wanted to perfect it and I find it easier to train without distractions. I mean, it's nice training with Gohan and Piccolo, it's more interesting, but sometimes it's better to be alone. But either way, there really is no limit to our power."  
  
Vegeta gave a smirk that had the smallest hint of a smile within it. "You know then Kakkarot?"  
  
Goku blushed. He knew what he meant. "He's going to be more powerful than you one day."  
  
Vegeta said nothing, but he knew Goku was right. His son's power would far exceed his own. He gave Goku a nod and flew off.  
  
When he returned to Capsule Corp. he searched for the ship Goku had told him off. Vegeta knew they had a ship, and it had a gravity controller, but he didn't know where.there it was. It stood in the spacious backyard, sparkling clean. Dr. Briefs had finally finished any modifications to be made on it weeks ago. It stood inviting him to come in.  
  
He looked back to the house where the woman was. His woman. He flew to their bedroom and found a piece of paper and a pen. He scrawled a short note and returned to the ship.  
  
Bulma sipped her coffee and enjoyed some solitude. Her mother had taken Trunks to the mall and her father was at a conference. The table she was sitting at started to shake. She rushed outside just in time to see the ship Vegeta had blasted off in disappear into the sky. "VEGETA!!!" She called out, though she knew he couldn't hear her. Stunned she led herself back inside.  
  
She wouldn't see the note that simply said: 'I'll be back' until she went to bed (still stunned) that night.  
  
In space Vegeta stood staring out at what he had once considered ruling. No one could ever truly tame the universe.  
  
He wouldn't start training for another hour. Right now he just wanted to think. About limits and possibilities. And how closely they were tied in with one another. Goku had spoken of no limits, was it truly possible? He would not have the answer to that one for a while.  
  
Months from that day he would eventually earn a saiyans highest honor. And he would know that Goku was right.  
  
There are no limits.  
  
We know the rest. R/R. :-D. 


End file.
